


(All Our Lives) We've Been Waiting

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan thinks about life then and now—the once normal lost girl who'd lost hope, and the princess in love with her pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(All Our Lives) We've Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Often she still had those moments wondering how this could be _her_ life—even if Emma Swan, daughter to Snow White and Prince Charming, seemed almost normal now.

Though an orphan, Emma hadn’t been without fairy tales, even if she balked at the whole _Happily Ever After_ of them all. But it wasn’t as if she’d gone without tales of adventure, princes, princesses, and villains and magic.

Better yet, her favorite story as a child had been _Peter Pan_ —wanting to run away to Neverland and stay with Peter, Tinker Bell and find great adventure. Then meeting some of those infamous characters in real life, Emma caught on quickly that nothing was always as it seemed, and became thankful to _not_ having that little wish granted. And was sorely disappointed when visiting Neverland—plus all it entailed.

Fingers slowly combing through her hair pulled Emma from her thoughts, and had her turning to look at the man Emma knew she loved—her _true love_ —not that she was admitting that out loud at the moment. He was utterly beautiful, blue eyes soft and looking at her adoringly, his other arm holding her possessively to his body. Killian Jones is everything she ever wanted, and all she never knew she needed in a lover.

In the moment feeling safe and loved, she can’t help but to let a faint laugh slide from between her lips. Here she was snuggled up with Captain Hook—the man whom the villainous pirate captain of her favorite childhood tale was modeled. And yet was _nothing_ like the Hook of Disney or otherwise; in personality nor looks.

“Might I ask what’s so funny, love?” his smooth accented voice asked, eyes lit with joy and eyebrows in motion.

Emma smiled at him, her own eyes bright as she looked at him. “I’m just…” she tried to put this indescribable feeling into words. “I’m just, really happy.” She told him simply, watching as a smile that was somehow joyful and loving stole across his lips.

Happy. It was simple, but there was no way to truly explain everything to him, without babbling and confusing him. How to put into words how it felt for a once _normal_ woman to find parents in a Prince and Princess, love with a charming pirate; to watch as make believe came to life.

Only one other word described the feeling of discover something new each day— _effervescent_. It was effervescent to belong to a loving family, and loved so completely by her lover.


End file.
